thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Out In Outer Space... Again!
Inside Out In Outer Space...Again! is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Inside Out In Out Space...Again!" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Preacher - Dave (Gruber) Allen *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Professor Genius - Danny Pudi *Lycos Bill - Toby Huss Detailed Summary Having been turned inside out by the escaped Lycos Bill in the aftermath of The Halley's Comet Gang, Nevada pleads with Red to find a way to turn him back. As Nevada has less than a day to live, Croach joins Red on her quest to help track down Bill and retake the Inversification Ray. The Preacher and stays with a gun trained on Professor Genius to ensure that the science alien does everything he can to keep Nevada alive. Red and Croach ride in an imposed silence until the tracker finds himself plagued with feelings of alarm and fear, and he begins to realize that he is changing despite his better judgement. Over the course of the day, Croach recognizes these feelings as positivity at the prospect of two of the best humans of his acquaintance copulating, but The Red Plains Rider insists repeatedly that she and Nevada would only see each other socially. Back at the Mission, the Professor rummages for a device that may or may not help to slow the effects of Inversification. The machine does not initially appear to work but rather causes consternation for Nevada while Professor Genius does his best to calm the marshal. Lycos Bill goes on a wild Inversification spree, targeting wildlife and ultimately the Caves of Zzyzzx, releasing the giant spiders within. As the spiders emerge, Red and Croach arrive with an offer to give Bill a head start. Laughing at their offer, Bill fires the Inversification Ray at the spiders before one of the creatures snatches it and makes off into the cave. Croach darts in after the gun and throws it to Red, he is carried off into the depths of the caves by the giant spiders. Lycos Bill is overcome, but Croach is left alive to be hatchling food. At the Martian's urging and against her will, Red carries the gun back to Nevada. The Preacher and Professor Genius get into a theological discussion at the ruins, and despite the desire to write a paper on the existence of God, the science alien finds no data to support his paper. As the machine helping Nevada to stay alive fails, Red arrives and cures him with the Inversifier. Instead of returning immediately to save Croach, Nevada instead badgers Red for a kiss. Disappointed in her choice of mate, Red returns to the Caves of Zzyzzx to save Croach. Notes *Lycos Bill is seven feet tall according to Sparks Nevada. This tells us that robots are not necessarily built in precise likeness to humans. *Folksy Hal says the next episode is titled "The Treasure of the Zzyzzx Spiders" but the actual title is "Spiders, Man". * Unofficial Transcript by SparksSpeaks Continuity *This is the 19th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Waterfowl Play. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - She Blinded Me With Seance. *The prior Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is Blast from the Past (TAH #14). *The next Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is Spiders, Man (TAH #24). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on October 2, 2010 and released on May 15, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Rian Johnson *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:October 2010 segments